El Sol que Ilumino a un Cerezo
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: Sakura Haruno esta dudosa del amor de 2 chicos Naruto y Sasuke pero pronto descubrirá quien la merece


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de mi sensei kishitroll w jajaja **

**Summary: **_Nunca le digas a una persona te amo para olvidar a otra, y no juegues con quien de verdad te amo, menos hacerle llorar._

**Advertencía: **contiene un poco de ejem perverción e.e es mi primer Fanfic de Naruto, jeje obvio creare mas w denme chanse sip? ok espero que les guste este oneshot :D

* * *

**El sol que ilumino un cerezo**

**Capitulo ****único**

**by: MadrugadaPois****on**

* * *

**GENERAL POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba aquella bella señorita de ojos verdes tan hermosos como el jade y un pelo rosado tan hermoso color como un cerezo Sakura Haruno una estudiante muy reconocida en su escuela, sentada sobre su cama, observando por la ventada de su cuarto, ella era de carácter rudo pero era muy bondadosa y solía confundir mucho sus sentimientos ya que al estar ahí por su mete pasaban mucha cosas una de ellas era en...

Sasuke Uchiha un joven inteligente, demasiado egocéntrico que pensaba en sí mismo ya que poco le interesaban el amor de las mujeres, tenía el cabello negro muy penetrante, ojos azabache la verdad ninguna mujer se le resistía y... en Naruto Uzumaki un muchacho de cabellos rubios como el sol de ojos azules como el cielo, era muy idiota según la chica pero con un gran corazón amable y tierno que daría la vida por sus amigos.

-uff no creo que se fije en mí... -exclamo sakura soltado un leve bufido- él tiene miles de mujeres que lo siguen no le haría caso alguien como yo nunca...

aunque naruto... es tan lindo... mi mejor amigo- al decir su nombre del rubio ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- qué más da... mañana hay escuela debo dormir- seguido de esto sakura tomo las cobijas tapándose quedando dormida poco a poco.

Al día siguiente sakura salió de su casa rumbó a su escuela seguida de otra pelea típica con su madre pero esto no la desanimaría ya que era rutina diaria que ella misma reía después. al llegar a su escuela escucho como alguien la llamaba y no era más que ino su mejor amiga

-hola sakura!- le grito desde lo lejos cargada de energía

-hola ino que bueno que estas quería preguntarte algo- le respondió sakura acercándose a ella.

-si claro dime que pasa

-pues veras... ayer en la madrugada me la pase pensando en Sasuke y Naruto sobre mis sentimientos... me siento confundida

. -Que! cómo? que los 2? si el amor no es de 3! explícate- la rubia preguntó de forma sorprendida tanto que no paso desapercibida para los demás estudiantes...-shhh ino! baja la voz sé más discreta, jum bueno por un momento me imagine como es estar con sasuke fue lindo un poco desagradable porque él no toma en cuenta a ninguna mujer salvo Karin jum...

-puff ya sabes que sasuke es así pero qué más da el y Karin tronaron hace semanas jaja, bien y que tiene que ver naruto?

- ah! - sakura se sonrojó de sorpresa al oír ese "naruto"- p-pues... él es mi mejor amigo siempre estuvo a mi lado. me ayuda mucho pero no tengo valor de hablar esto con el, sabes... yo siento algo por el pero no sé si sea normal.

-Mm- la rubia miró al cielo pensando tocándose el mentón- pues investígalo habla con naruto es lo mejor y así comprobarlo ok?

-si creo que tienes razón jeje-

-jaja lo sé bueno nos vemos ya tocaron el timbre antes que llegaras y asuma- sensei me matara si no paso su clase e igual ve a la tuya hoy te da clases kakashi nos vemos sakura- ino se despidió de ella seguido de salir corriendo hacia su salón e igual que sakura a su respectiva clase.

A la hora del almuerzo sus amigos Shikamaru, temari, tenten neji, chouji, kiba, rock lee, shino y sai se encontraban organizando una fiesta para el día de San Valentín

será una fiesta de disfraces- decía rock lee

-no tonto mejor de música clásica- reclamo neji

-aburrido mejor que sea de baile de parejas eso es mejor, además ya le dijimos a todos que seria así ya muchos invitaron a su parejas, no les jodas- les decía temari a ambos jóvenes

-claro una de baile es mejor si! verdad?- tenten brincaba feliz por que asi fuera

-me parece buena idea- repetían todos menos rock lee que salió a defenderse

-tu solo lo dices porque tienes pareja temari

- cállate cejotas!- le gritaba enojada y con leve sonrojo

-que aburrido...- como siempre shikamaru con esa tipica actitud floja que lo caracterizaba tanto.

-hola chicos que tal?- preguntaba sakura llegando hacia ellos- umm que hacen?

-una fiesta del día de san Valentín que será dentro de 3 semanas será un baile de parejas obvio vendrás verdad?- le respondía temari con una pregunta dudosa

-de parejas ? eh ummm pues no se ira sasuke verdad?-

-umm es difícil sabes cómo es pero con que le digamos a suigetsu capaz venga con eso que le gusta el libertinaje y bien oí que termino con karin hace 3 semanas - respondía chouji, mientras comia su bolsa de frituras

-bien ahí estaré chicos jeje nos vemos luego chau-

-chau saku- respondieron todos al unisonó. Naruto escondido entre los casilleros escucho todo lo que hablaban y fue tras sakura a toda velocidad.

-sakura chan! espera- le grito naruto

-naruto? hola!- le respondió esbozando una linda sonrisa lo cual provoco mas nerviosismo en el joven dobe-

-sakura-chan puedo hablar contigo?-

-s-si claro yo también quería hablarte naruto-

-bien vamos- naruto la tomo de la mano y la llevo a los jardines traseros de la escuela .

-bueno sakura nesecito hablar contigo- el tomo un supiro tratando de relajarse... este... amm...- se notaba un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo en la cara del rubio mordiendo su labio inferior. -

dime que pasa- pregunto confundida mirando a naruto fijamente a los ojos.

-ahora que los chicos están organizando la fiesta me gustaría decirte que si tu... quisier...

En ese momento paso sasuke junto a ellos hablando con suigetsu -naruto espérame tantito perdona ahorita vengo- le interrumpió yendo tras sasuke

-amm... e-está bien...- miro triste al piso el rubio sentándose en una de las bancas de por ahi, con la mirada cabizbaja formando en su rostro una sonrisa dolorosa.

-sasuke espera- le grito sakura

-umm? haruno?- pregunto el chico con tono desinteresado-

-hola sasuke, hola suigetsu-

-hola... respondieron los chicos confundidos-

-sasuke-kun puedo hablar contigo un momento...

-está bien sakura solo un momento-

- ella miro a suigetsu y frunció el ceño- a solas por favor- sasuke miro de reojo al albino como diciendo que se retirara.

-grr niña odiosa está bien me largo te veo luego sasuke- bufo molesto suigetsu mascullando cosas mientras se iba.

-bien sakura que quieres?- le pregunto el azabache con tono aburrido

-este veras... p-por favor, no me rechazes pero por favor se mi compañero de baile el 14 de febrero si?!- le pregunto sakura con tono triste esperando que no sea rechazada, a lo que sasuke lo noto y le dio algo de lastima.

-está bien sakura solo por esa noche vale?- le contesto con un gran suspiro ya que creía era lo mejor para olvidar a su ex.

-d-de verdad?!- grito sakura demasiado impactada ya que creía que la rechazaría

-si bueno me voy a buscar a suigetsu adiós-

-está bien sasuke te veo luego- sakura salió del jardín olvidando por completo a naruto.

Naruto por otro lado observando desde lo lejos sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se retiro del lugar, su corazón se sentía hecho mierda aunque era obvio sakura amaba a sasuke no a él, bien lo tenía claro; cuando ahí se encontró a Hinata Hyuga una chica amable y tierna la cual estaba enamorada de naruto

-n-naruto kun!- le dijo sonrojándose levemente- hola!- el muchacho la ignoro pues no tomaba nada en cuenta lo cual la ojos color perla noto -naruto-kun estas bien?- le pregunto tomándolo del rostro haciendo notar su llanto.

-ah? si si jeje perdona hola... h-hinata.

-naruto-kun se que no estás bien no me puedes engañar con esa mirada llena de dolor y frstación, haber siéntate ven- ella lo tomo de la mano hasta llegar a uno de los asientos fuera del jardín donde no estuviera nadie.

-bien dime que paso por favor - le preguntaba con tono preocupado

-nada calma estoy bien jeje solo que me di cuenta de algo pero que mas da- le sonreía falsamente tratando que esta no se diera cuenta

-ya me imagino.. seguro te refieres a que sakura estaba con sasuke, yo sabía que a ella le gustaba pero nunca imagine que eso pasaría.

-ahora veo que era muy notorio mi amor por ella ya no importa solo quería invitarla al baile- respondio naruto con voz quebrada a lo que hinata con dolor trato de calmar a naruto, lo abrazo.

-naruto-kun la verdad yo... bueno yo amm q-quisiera- -que pasa hinata- le miro perplejo -i-ir c-contigo al baile- le dijo muy penosa y nerviosa. -se que no es el mejor momento pero... q-quieres ir c-c-conmigo?

-en verdad hinata?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-s-si- respondió muy sonrojada hundiendo la cara en el hombro de naruto.

-si hinata me encantaría- le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-en verdad? n-naruto-kun?- a lo que el afirmo con la cabeza.

Es así como tanto el cerezo y el sol tiene una pareja para ir pero todo cambiara al llevar 2 semanas y media justamente faltando 3 días para el baile justo ahí sakura tuvo una problemática con sasuke.

-sakura tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo sasuke mientras la mirada de reojo ya que caminaban juntos en el pasillo de la escuela-

-que pasa sasuke?- pregunto ella frunciendo las cejas preocupada- -yo no puedo salir contigo al baile espero no te enojes-

-que?! como es eso porque sasuke!?- le grito con tono triste la muchacha

-mira sakura tu me amas y yo no puedo amarte y menos de la misma manera que tu lo haces, porque yo solo eh amado a una sola chica pero terminamos muy mal por mi actitud mi orgullo la lastime no tanto como verbalmente igual física, ahora debo pedirle perdón y arreglar esta situación con ella.

-jeje sasuke... t-te entiendo y pues aunque esto es muy doloroso para mi tengo que aceptar tu decisión y te deseo suerte- le dijo a sakura desviando la mirada con tristeza.

-gracias sakura y no llores te quiero como mi amiga.. amas a el erróneo busca a quien de verdad de ama hpm nos vemos luego-

fue así como sasuke se retiro lentamente del lugar a lo que sakura salió corriendo rumbo a el salón de música el cual estaba solo, ella necesitaba estar en silencio.

Naruto desde lo lejos no entendía lo que se hablaron pero era obvio que le dijo a sakura que no iría con ella- tranquilamente naruto fue tras sakura a poder estar ahí a su lado como el gran "amigo" que era él; hinata de igual forma miraba a naruto y decidió seguirlo.

-soy una tonta... no me hubiera hecho ilusiones- se decía sakura pasa si misma donde se encontraba llorando en un asiento del salón de música -tonta...- cuando en eso un pequeño ruido se escucho, ella volteo y no era más que naruto que se aceraba a ella. -n-naruto...- ella se dio la vuelta se sentía tonta haber rechazado a su mejor amigo y dar con el patán de sasuke- vete naruto solo quiero estar sola...

-no sakura yo estaré a tu lado-

-que te vayas carajo- le grito furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos

-no me iré estoy contigo- le decía el rubio con tono muy decidido; Sakura ya molesta dio media vuelta

-que te vayas por una mier...- a lo que naruto la interrumpió mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, sakura se quedo sorprendida pero de alguna forma le gustaba; su corazón palpitaba al mil haciendo que ella también le correspondiera, ambos se besaban tiernamente con mucho cariño en su ser pero se despegaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente en sus pulmones.

Desde la puerta Hinata observaba lo que paso y sin más que decir sonrió y dejo solos a el par de tortolos dentro del aula retirándose lentamente de ahí.

-naruto... porque?- pregunto sakura confundida mirándolo sonrojada-

-sakura... sakura chan... yo te amo te amo te amo con todo mi ser, nunca eh amado a nadie más que a ti...

-hablas enserio naruto?-

-si demasiado enserio eres la persona en la que siempre pienso y anhelo-

-naruto y-yo también te amo, te amo mucho.

-enserio sakura?- pregunto naruto estupefacto e ilusionado esperando de que no sea un sueño.

-si naruto, te amo no sabía como decírtelo y creo me deje llevar...

-pero sakura-chan tu le dijiste a sasuke que lo amabas...- replico el dobe con tristeza.

-jum... tal vez... solo lo decía para engallarme y olvidar lo que sentia por ti... pero no puedo... por que solo pienso en ti mas que en mi amigo...naruto...perdóname- la mujer desvío la mirada con tono de vergüenza a lo que naruto respondió sin necesidad de palabras, tomándola del la barbilla con una mano dándole otro gran beso a la chica pero este mas lleno de pasión y placer, haciendo danzar sus lenguas

Naruto cargo a sakura hasta la mesa del maestro y ahí la tumbo sin dejar de besarla salvo de algunos casos donde se separaban por la falta de aire, pero que mas daba naruto sentía la necesidad de hacerla suya, poder , tocar ese cuerpo, probarlo, ser el primero en comer su dulce y embriagante sabor del néctar de aquella bella mujer. Naruto le abrió la blusa de un solo jalón seguido por el brassier el cual como cualquier hombre se le complico

-jeje naruto es así- rio sakura algo picara desabrochando su bra provocando que el rubio se apenara mas

-g-gracias s-sakura chan- dijo naruto avergonzado; Siguiendo con el bello acto hasta dejar a quitarle las bragas a sakura tocando sus calientes piernas hasta dejar a sakura completamente expuesta a él, tanto como sakura juguetonamente desvistió a naruto completamente y ser uno mismo, el dentro de ella moviéndose en su interior con cierta bestialidad pero dulzura ala vez, ella moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora, correspondiendole a naruto en el vaivén.

-sakura... -gemía naruto -n-naruto! ah!- gritaba sakura llena de placer. Aunque ambos temían ser descubiertos por alguien que entrara al aula pero eso lo hacía más excitante, sentir la adrenalina en el cuerpo mientras hacían el amor aunque era poco probable que alguien entrara ya que después de 3:00 de la tarde ya nadie tenía clases y en ese entonces eran las 3:30 de igual forma así siguieron por un largo rato.

Por otro lado sasuke se encontraba fuera del salón de karin la cual tenía clase con orochimaru y espero hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clase fue ahí donde karin salió con un mal sabor de boca al estar en esa horrible clase.

-karin!- sasuke se dirigió a ella de forma clara

-sasuke!- grito ella sorprendida- que diga... hola sasuke me sorprende verte aquí -le dijo de forma calmada tratando de que el no se diera cuenta de su sorpresa.

-karin basta... Estoy aquí por que vengo a hablar contigo espero lo entiendas-

-ummm está bien, dime qué pasa?-

-sabes vine hasta aquí para pedirte disculpas por todo lo que paso en nuestra relación jamás fue mi intensión hacerte daño, fuy un i-idi...- la palabra se le dificultaba al perder su orgullo por la mujer que amaba- i-idiota... al haberte ofendido, estar con otra, ufff todo lo demás... y ahora me di cuenta de mi gran error- le dijo sasuke son un poquito de sonrojo tratando de que su orgullo no le gane.

-sasuke-kun... sasuke-kun! Claro que sí! Yo te perdone hace mucho! mucho mucho! estupido, bastardo! no lo vuelvas a hacer imbecil jajajaja! - ella se le abalanzo tirándolo al piso y besándolo en las mejillas con típica expresión pervertida, muy alegre de ella y un poco molestonsita - entonces me llevaras al baile verdad sasuke?-

-si karin lo hare- sasuke solo se debajo toquetear con la gotita de sudor en su rostro y cejas fruncidas.

-si! Te amo!- le dijo a lo que ella le besaba valiéndole hacer un show frente a todos-

Mientras tanto cuando el par de tortolitos de sakura y naruto ya estaban vistiéndose después de aquel placer y amor se dirigieron a la puerta y salir tranquilos para que nadie notara de ello, caminando calmados por los pasillos tomados de las manos

-s-sakura etto...- naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso- me preguntaba si tu emm

-si, si quiero salir al baile contigo- le respondió con una sonrisa y su lindo sonrojo que solo en ella existía como la hermosura de un cerezo .

-ah como supiste que hablaba de eso? eres bruja eh sakura- le pico las costillas a sakura hablando de forma burlona.

-jajaja naruto basta- ella le dio un puñetazo a naruto haciendo que este se golpe en la pared cayendo al piso.

-uuggg... s-sakura...chan... no creo que sea muy romántico esto después de hacerlo.

-naruto cállate! O te golpeare! SHANAROOOOOO!

-NO! WAAA! SAKURA!

Al día siguiente todo se arreglo ya todo estaba listo mañana seria el día de san Valentín los organizadores (ya mencionados) están nerviosos dando los últimos detalles a la escuela, pero naruto tenía algo que hacer.

-hola hinata- saludo de forma cortes a la ojos perla

-hola naruto kun como estas?- le respondió hinata mientras bebía su limonada

-yo bien gracias. Este perdóname hinata pero tengo que decirte que...-

-si naruto-kun lo sé, ayer los vi-

-tsk mierda... espera viste que yo y ella lo... un momento que viste?- dijo naruto alarmado que ella los viera.

-jaja solo vi el beso, y calma se que iras con ella al baile, yo ire con kiba, shino y los demás calma naruto-kun diviértete y se feliz- le respondió con una amable sonrisa

-je muchas gracias hinata je tu también se muy feliz mi amiga, bueno nos vemos cuídate-

-si naruto-kun tu igual no vemos en la fiesta- Así fue el día de la fiesta llego, naruto y sakura estaban junto los demás hablando, los anfitriones también se divertían, habían muchas parejas tanto como grupitos de amigos socializando y bailando música , hasta que llego una bella canción de parejas y todos los demás salieron a bailar.

-mi lindo cerezo tendría el honor de concederme esta pieza- decía naruto invitando a bailar a sakura la cual lucía espectacular con ese bello vestido arriba de la rodilla color rosa con brillos en el y su pelo recogido en una coleta con un broche en forma de un cerezo tierno.

-claro mi bello sol- le respondió levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a bailar.

-sakura-chan... puedo hacerte una pregunta? decía naruto mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

-si naruto dime- sakura lo miraba tiernamente a los ojos con ese tono inocente

-quieres s-ser mi novia sakura-chan?-

-jejeje- sakura rio dejando confundido al rubio y angustiado que lo bateara-

-si naruto, si quiero- ella se sonrojo regalandole una bella sonrisa que el dobe jamas vio

-sakura-chan! es el mejor regalo de san Valentín que me diste que sea tu novio ese día!- gritaba naruto muy feliz.

-jeje lo mismo digo naruto lo mismo amor...

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**H**i mis chamacones, bien debo decir que este cap me dolío por que mi novio me había dejado por otra ;A; el mismo 14 despues de este fic u.u el le decia karin sabiendo que el me decia karin C: pos ayudenme a destriparla no? ok no xD jajaja igual se comporto como ese sasuke de este one conmigo y karin, hay madrugada ya deja de joder con tu triste vida y cortate las venas con galletas marias vale ;n; me largo ok jajaja

bueno espero les haya gustado me despido mis niños (¬o¬) los quiero morros

* * *

**MADRUGADITA**

**CHAU BIOZ C:**

**3 * Ü**

**Escuchando Hasta que el cuerpo aguante- Mago de Oz**

* * *

Review *UUU*


End file.
